User talk:Reid007
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Reid Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Found a message for you Earlier this month, I stopped by and marked over 400 pages to be deleted. All of those are by the same person. He has been going around to at least 40 different wikis, adding the same kind of fan fiction to each of them, regardless of whether or not it's allowed on that wiki. Even if it's explained to him that it's not allowed or he gets blocked, he keeps doing it under a new IP address or account. It's happened so much that it's become spam. Now that I think about it, it could also be considered a form of vandalism since it's something that is deliberately added that has to be cleaned up. You might want to go through that category and delete those pages. While I was checking the pages, I came across a message that Tonybanjak had left for you back in April: Message to reid007. Not sure why he didn't leave it here on your talk page. Check it out when you have a chance. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Different kind of cleanup I thought I should take a moment to let you know that I just got done with some more cleanup on your wiki. This time, it appears to be a kid that is actually trying to write some stories, but he/she is doing so by putting everything on category pages. I have moved as much as I could find out of the category pages into new regular pages. I have also removed the categories that were being placed on the other pages that you and other people have created so that they aren't being commandered any more. It looks like he/she has been here within about the last week. I'll check every so often and move anything new they add if it goes into a category page again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) hey just to let you know i added my own adventures series called Scrooge Mcducks Adventures Film Series and i would need some help adding my own category for it can you help me please and who is this editor youre talking about posting fan fiction to every differant wiki site better not be talking about me and im not a kid Reid You Have 233 Episode On Your Disrespectoids (TV Series) Page. Cassie Moats (talk) 23:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Cassie Moats